In many fields of applications, in particular in the case of mass production assembly processes, it is important that electrical connectors can be connected easily and fast. In cases where connectors have a plurality of electrical contact terminals to be mated, as it is often the case in the field of automotive applications, it is common that the connectors are provided with mate assist mechanisms in the form of mate assist levers or sliders to facilitate mating of connector and counter connector (mating connector).
Such mate assist mechanisms usually are provided linearly movable or pivotably movable on a connector housing. Upon mating of the connector with a corresponding mating connector, the mate assist mechanisms are moved from a first, preliminary mating position, to a second, fully mated position, thereby facilitating the mating process.
A typical example of a lever mated connector assembly is for example described in WO 2007/098253. In this document, an electrical connector assembly comprising a mate assist lever, which serves to facilitate the mating of the connector assembly, is described. The mate assist lever is pivotably mounted to a first connector and can be moved from a preliminary mating position to a fully mated position. During this movement, a cam element provided on the pivotable lever engages a corresponding cam mechanism of the counter connector, whereby the two connectors are pulled towards each other upon movement of the lever. When moved into the final mated position, a portion of the lever snaps behind a latch member on the connector housing to lock the mate assist lever in the position, thereby also locking the mating of the two connectors.
A typical example of a connector assembly with a mate assist lever is further described in US 2006/0089031 A1. Similarly as in the case of the prior document discussed above, the mate assist lever disclosed in this document is provided pivotably on a connector housing and has generally a U-shaped form with two lever arms connected by common web. Each lever arm has a pivot axis that passes through the lever arm. The lever arms are provided such that, from the preliminary mating position, they can only be rotated into the fully mated position, but not in the opposite direction. However, with this prior art construction it is possible that the lever moves unintentionally or intentionally from the preliminary mating position to another position in the direction to the fully mated position, when no counter connector is present. In such a position different from the preliminary mating position, it is not possible to mate the two connectors, so that an operator has to manually displace the lever back into the preliminary mating position to start the mating process. This requires an additional working step that is undesirable.